Why Me
by Morosely2101
Summary: What if Bloom's parents are alive and living on Earth ever since the final battle on Domino? Once Bloom knows her parents are on Earth, she go finds them, and things turns ugly. Her parents don't want to have anything to do with Bloom, as she's the reason that they lost their older daughter Daphne in the first place. More summary in the first chapter, please tell me how you think.
1. Chapter 1: Location

**~Why Me~**

**_What if Bloom's parents are alive and living on Earth ever since the final battle on Domino? Once Bloom knows her parents are on Earth, she go finds them, and things turns ugly. Her parents don't want to have anything to do with Bloom, as she's the reason that they lost their older daughter Daphne in the first place, whom they can never forgive her for this. Bloom devastated leaves the winx and specialist and her adoptive parents with no trace of finding her, and now her parents hears the news and they start looking for her, but in the end to find Bloom…._**

Chapter 1- Location-

Its summer break Bloom was spending her break on Earth, with her adoptive parents who planned to go Italy for the entire summer. She was in Gardenia getting ready for her trip, she was so excited, and next year it would be her last year in Alfea and graduate she must find her parents and save her home world in order for to graduate.

"Bloom are you ready." Vanessa asked.

"Yes mom." She replied she looked at her bedroom for one last time, she knows its not going to be forever, she going to the wonderful country of Italy.

Bloom got her stuff, she had about two luggages and a half, Bloom was wearing her favorite summer dress, it was a baby yellow strapped dress with pink summer flowers and green petals on the dress, with pink heels, her hair was down having her sunglasses on her head.

Her mother was wearing a red button up shirt with Hawaii flowers prints on it, with jeans short, Vanessa's brown hair is shoulder length; she had about three to four luggages with her and Mike together. Mike was getting the car ready; he was packing the things in the car.

He came in to help them to put their luggages in the car, and now they were making sure everything's in place and nothings missing or miss put.

Now they were on the road, Bloom was excited to go Italy for summer vacation, she had a smile on her face, she knew to take many pictures while she's there to show Sky and the winx her summer vacation. Now they were on the plane taking off to Italy to Venice, Bloom was sitting next to her mother, who's reading her magazine. Bloom had her iPod on and was listening to her music, and the plane took off.

….

The next day, the plane was landing in Italy in Venice, once they were out of plane in the airport Bloom noticed everything was in Italian, her mother knows Italian since she's a Italian descent she was born in Italy and her parents later moved to America. There was a sign written "Benvenuti in Italia" Bloom didn't understand a clue what it meant and there was a small translation under it that was written, "Welcome to Italy."

Bloom knows a few words in Italian; she could understand what people are saying in Italian but most of the time, though her father not very much.

Vanessa, Mike and Bloom needed a taxi to drive them to their hotel, which they booked over night. Then a taxi came to them, and they put their luggages in the trunk of the car. Mike sat in front while Bloom and Vanessa sat in the back.

"Allora, dove vuoi che ti porti" (where do you want me to take you), the taxi driver said.

"Accanto alla piazza cinque mari albergo per favore." (Next to the five seas hotel plaza please) Vanessa said.

"Come ti pare, signora." (As you please madam.) The taxi driver said.

So Mike Vanessa and Bloom were unpacking their things in the hotel, its about five o'clock in Italy Bloom needs to change her watch time. After this they're were going to a restaurant which Vanessa knew and it's a popular restaurant in Venice

They were all getting ready though they have a full hotel room with two beds it was very elegant, they were on the last floor, there's a glass window which you can see everyone, and beautiful curtains.

An hour later…

They were all down at the fancy restaurant that Vanessa knew, and now the waitress was taking their order. They were talking, Bloom loved Italy it's a beautiful country, tomorrow her and her parents are going to visit the ancient sites of Italy.

Then two people were across from their table, a brown hair man and a red headed woman, Bloom noticed that they were only looking at her for some strange reason, Bloom kind of felt uncomfortable, she now wants to use the restroom, she got up from her seat, and walked passed them who just stared at her.

Oritel and Marion both know how to speak English/Italian.

"Oritel pensi che la sua lei." (Oritel do you think it's her.) Marion said

"Effettivamente Marion so mia figlia, la sua stessa essenza ho potuto sentire questo". (Indeed Marion I know my daughter, its her very essence I could feel that.) Oritel said.

"So che la sua Bloom, mi chiedo cosa sta facendo qui." (I know its Bloom; I wonder what she's doing here) Oritel said.

"Forse Oritel lei è con I suoi genitori adottivi." (Maybe Oritel she's with her adoptive parents) Marion said.

"Beh ... allora non dobbiamo sapere Bloom, per lei è la ragione per quello che successo a nostra figlia Daphne" (Well...then we don't have to know Bloom, for she's the reason because of what happened to our daughter Daphne.) Oritel replied.

"Lo so, messo bene la sua pagare qualche vendetta, per quello che ci ha causato, il mio cuore strappato appena ho saputo cosa è successo a Daphne." (I know, put well pay her some revenge, for what she caused us, my heart ripped immediately once I knew what happened to Daphne) Marion said.

" A volte vorrei essere mai incinta di lei, lei è la ragione sono stati in questo pasticcio, in primo luogo." (Sometimes I wish I were never pregnant with her, she's the reasons were in this mess in the first place.)

"Sì, vorrei che la stessa cosa, mi dispiace Marion che ho fatto incinta con lei." (Yes, I wish the same thing, I'm sorry Marion that I made pregnant with her.) Oritel said.

...

Later that night...

Bloom was in her dream...she saw two people that looked exactly like the people she saw in the restaurant, who were staring at her, she thought of them as her birth parents.

"Mom...dad..." she breathed out, she was in her enchantix form.

Bloom was getting closer to her birth parents more than ever...she was happy in her sleep...little did she know she'll soon see them very soon.

"Mom...dad I'm going to find you and save you." she mumbled in her sleep.

* * *

_**~If you have noticed I made Oritel and Marion speak italian so Bloom won't over hear there little conversation about her. Though Bloom might understand a little of italian. Continuing still to be in Italy I might still make Oritel and Marion speak italian...as the first time in forever they saw their youngest daughter Bloom, they just immediately blamed her for Daphne's curse of sirenix becoming a lonely spirit. I mean how could they, Bloom was just an infant who knew nothing of...the only fault to blame for what happened, is the ancestral witches...in the next chapter Bloom discovers she found her birth parents in Italy...what will happen, how will Bloom react to this...what about her adoptive parents its all twist and games now...how do you guys think of this chapter.**_

_**Ps~ I know a few italian words and sentences, so I like to make it more realistic that way, while being in Italy since the people there don't really speak english there it's fun :-)**_

_**~Valtor will be back since this is the beginning third season of winx...**_

_**~Please read and review and how do you think of this story...**_

_**~Still continuing writing my other stories...**_


	2. Chapter 2: BirthParents in Italy

**~Why Me~ **

_**~In this chapter…Bloom will discover that her birthparents are here living in Italy, she was feeling strange all day long, because she can sense their essence, which was strange for Bloom, how could it be? While Bloom was on the beach with Sky, Sky proposed to Bloom, her parents were watching her every move. The man and the woman warned Bloom is she doesn't remember who they are till tomorrow they will completely destroy Bloom's engagement ring, or sell it to somebody else...Bloom has to realize how they are...once she figures out who they are...she's completely shocked for who were they the entire time.**_

Chapter 2-Birthparents in Italy-

The next day Bloom woke up, to a beautiful sunny day, she was excited about today. She got up from bed early, showered and wore her clothes on. She put her hair in a nice braided like bun, she was wearing a bright green tank top, with mini shorts and on the sides of her shorts was laced fabric, with nice sandals. While she getting herself ready Sky send her a message:

"_Hey, beautiful what are you up to today, I coming to visit you."-_Sky said in the text, Bloom got out of the bathroom and she noticed that Sky's message and read it, and replied to him.

"_I'm on a summer vacation with my parents, we're not in Gardenia, we're in Italy, in the city of Venice."_-Bloom replied back then another message from Sky.

"_Okay, by the way will your parents mind that I'm coming to visit you?"_-Sky said.

Bloom turned her head and saw her parents getting ready, and was looking on her phone again _"No, I don't think they'll mind about you coming here." _–Bloom said.

"_Then I'll see you my love, I'll always love you." _–Sky said it was sweet, and she replied, _"Bye, I love you Sky." _That was the end of the message. _'Sky is so sweet_' Bloom thought.

She couldn't wait for Sky to come here; she hasn't seen him in a few weeks…today she wants to spend an entire day with him.

"By the way, do you mind if Sky's coming along." Bloom asked both her parents.

"No, we don't mind honey as long as you're happy." Her mother said, Bloom smiled she knew her parents, they would never deny her request, though sometimes because at times it would be right for Bloom. Sky would be waiting for Bloom down in the hotel lobby, and finally greet her.

….

Down at the lobby Sky was waiting for Bloom, he hasn't seen her in a few weeks and was now crazy about seeing her again. Ever since he laid his eyes for the first time on Bloom, he literally fell in love with her. He got a hair cut (season 5/6 style), he was wearing a pale blue button up shirt with nice pair of jeans and sneakers he was anxious to see Bloom again. He's not the only one waiting for Bloom, Oritel and Marion were also down in the lobby but reading newspaper for cover up to see Bloom. Bloom was down in the lobby with her parents, Sky saw her, she looked stunning in her outfit, and she saw him "Sky." She waved and walked to him and gave him a hug

"I've been calling a thousand time but you never answered me." She said.

"Sorry Bloom I've been very busy lately but now I'm here free to you all day." Sky said.

Oritel and Marion saw her hugging a man, both realized that it might be her friend she knows or her boyfriend. Bloom went and asks her parents if she could leave with Sky, "you can go Bloom, but don't be late coming back sweetie." Her father said and she kissed on the cheek and went with Sky.

Oritel and Marion were following them; Sky led Bloom to his brand new motorcycle and gave Bloom a helmet to wear.

"Chi è il ragazzo che sta uscendo con." (Who's the boy she's going out with?) Oritel said in a whisper.

"Non lo so, ma lo presto." (I don't know, but we'll find out soon.) Marion replied to Oritel. Sky was driving Bloom next to the coast of the sea; it was amazing Bloom was looking at the beach many people were out on the beach, tanning, swimming or relaxing under the bright sun. Bloom looked at Sky, she laid her head on his shoulders, loving it, and Bloom loves Sky crazily.

"So where do you want to go princess." He asked?

"Doesn't matter where we go, as long you're with me." Bloom said Sky wanted to take Bloom somewhere special, someplace they'll never forget and forever remember the night.

Sky was driving Bloom, to somewhere no one would ever think of, somewhere where no one can see what he or she are doing. An olden abandon house like was in the romantic forest, where no one can really see; it had a gate in front, which was old and rusty the mansion was really old like it was built about two centuries ago.

"Sky where are we." Bloom said.

"You'll see Bloom." Sky said and he parked his motorcycle on the side and helped Bloom off.

"Why don't you close your eyes Bloom?" Sky told her and he put his hands on her eyes, and led her through the way. Sky had opened the door to the mansion to go to the other side.

"Are we almost there yet?" Bloom asked waiting impatiently Sky was still walking through the dark and cold empty corridor, "we're almost there Bloom."

And now they made it to a gardens "Bloom you can open your eyes now." Sky told her and she opened her eyes and gasped right at the beautiful scene it was an old ancient gazebo where two love birds gathers and get married, a nice old fountains and many like lamps that needs to be lit up by fire "wow Sky how did you find this place." Bloom asked.

"Well let's say I did my research." Sky smirked at Bloom, her grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him and they kissed passionately Bloom used her magic to lite the lamps and make the fountain running up with water again and used magic on her and Sky.

They were both dressed like a king and queen, Sky was wearing a royal attire, and Bloom was wearing an elegant dress, both started dancing. It was so romantic; meanwhile Oritel and Marion were watching them. Marion didn't like this at all and she said to her husband "Questa malattia mi guardare loro come quella," (this sickness me to watch them like that) Marion said.

"So che il mio amore, ma non preoccupatevi avremo la nostra vendetta su di lei" (I know my love, but don't worry we'll have our revenge on her) Oritel said watching with their binoculars.

….

After the lovely dance, Sky and Bloom headed back, Bloom felt like she was the happiest girl in the world, having the man of her dreams with her, Bloom knew it couldn't get any better than this or can it?

Bloom was feeling strange all day today because for some reason she can feel her parents presence she knew it was nearly impossible for them to be here...unless they escaped, and ended up here on Earth in Italy. If they were them, then why didn't they try to find her why? Bloom thoughts kept on running with questions.

"Bloom are you okay." Sky asked?

"Ya I'm fine Sky really, just in deep thought that all." She replied.

Bloom and Sky were now on the beach coast walking on the shore, Bloom felt this day couldn't get any better. "Bloom…I need to tell you something." Sky said nervously, he wants to propose to his girlfriend "yes, Sky."

"Bloom I want to ask you something." Sky said and he was now on his knees.

"Sky what are doing." She said embarrassed.

"Bloom will you marry me." He said and pulled the box and opened it was the legendary sapphire diamond.

"Sky…of course I'll marry you." She said and Sky pulled her into a deep passionate kiss, Bloom felt the warmth coming from Sky.

Sky pulled away from Bloom "Sky…" she whispered.

"Bloom I have to go now." Sky said and he placed the engagement ring in Bloom's left hand on the fourth finger.

"Are you coming back tomorrow?" She asked her fiancé.

"Yes, Bloom and I want to announce our engagement once summer is over." He told Bloom and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, and left Bloom alone, Bloom watched him leave and she looked at the ring that he gave her, she loved the ring, and she closed her eyes, and smiled.

"Hello Bloom." A female voice said, and Bloom did not recognize this person's voice, she turned around and she two people a man and a woman, who'd she recognize from yesterday, was she being stalked by them.

"Uh-hi," Bloom stuttered unknowing what to say and one question is how do they know her name.

"Who are you, and how do you know my name?" Bloom asked.

"We know who you are, but do you know who we are." The man said they were both looking at the girl.

"No, I don't know who you are, you may be confused with someone else." Bloom said.

"No, we're not, we're looking for you." The woman said.

"Me, why?" Bloom asked she was getting uncomfortable with this and the two couple knew she was feeling uncomfortable by them.

"Lets say we know all about you," the man said, Bloom couldn't think what he meant by that statement he had just said.

"By the way nice engagement ring, it would be a shame to let it go to waste right." The woman said and Bloom hid her hand behind her back.

"Who got it for you…your boyfriend." The man said sarcastically, Bloom was getting a little angry by all this questions.

"Yes, and can please leave me alone." She said and walked right passed them, but the man grabbed her arm and she yelped. She turned around to see the man hold her arm firmly and tightly. "Let me go." She yelled.

"We will...we'll give you time…you have to remember who we are or your precious ring will be destroyed or we'll sell it to somebody, and my I have to say this ring is just breathtaking isn't it darling." The woman said and smiled to her husband, and she got the ring out of the younger woman's finger, Bloom was very angry.

"Hey that's mine give back to me you have no right to take it away from me." Bloom said.

"Yes, we have a right to take it away from you, and have the right to do anything to you." The man said and he let go of the younger woman's arm.

"What do you mean by that." Bloom furrowed her eyebrows.

"You just have to remember girl, you have the chance to get your beloved ring back, you only have time to tomorrow when the sun sets and if you don't remember lets say you won't get your ring back." The woman said and they both smirked at her, Bloom was angry and she was scared of the man.

"Till tomorrow girl." They both said and left her alone, tears were streaming down her cheeks it wasn't fair to her. Bloom has to remember who they are, or else she won't get back her ring.

...

Bloom was upset she headed back, then her phone ringed it was her mother who was calling her and Bloom answered her phone.

"Hello mother?"

"Bloom where are you." Vanessa said.

"I'm just on the beach with Sky," she lied.

"Okay, I want you to meet me and your father in front of the hotel." Vanessa said.

"Okay I'll be there shortly." Bloom replied.

Bloom sighed now she has to meet up with her parents for some reason, and so she left the beach. Bloom couldn't help but they were watching her every move. Bloom felt she didn't have her privacy any more, she feels like eyes were watching her.

...

Later that night...

Bloom was in bed she couldn't sleep, she wondered who was the man and woman and why do they want her to remember who they are, Bloom has no clue to their question. Bloom had to think of who are they, or else she'll lose the ring that Sky gave her; finally in the end after time thinking, she fell asleep.

**-In Bloom's Dream-**

Bloom was alone, with no friends or Sky, she was calling out to them, but no answer, she now was being completely surrounded by darkness and heard three echoing voices of the ancestral witches, and they appeared her parents fighting them till off the end. She saw her older sister Daphne saving her when she was only one-month infant.

Bloom was now trying to save her parents from the ancestral witches, once she saw them, she had recognized their face Bloom was utterly shock she couldn't believe it, now all what Bloom can hear and see was darkness wrapping her into a cocoon, evil laughter was filling her dreams, Bloom reached out her hand so her parents could save her, but they didn't their faces were unrecognizable they both were smirking at her and soon her older sister joined them and they all laughed evilly watching Bloom die. Bloom's visions were fading from her dreams.

**-End of Bloom's Dream-**

Bloom was covered in her sweat, she was tossing and turning in her bed, the sheets fell to the ground. She was having a horrible nightmare, the thoughts of her parents not helping her nor her sister, was scaring her, Bloom's afraid, that if she goes and finds her parents, she'll be alone left to die into nothing but complete darkness.

Bloom woke up from her night mare heavily breathing, her face was covered in her sweat, she looked at her parents who were still sleeping, and she finally realized that the people who were always following her were her birth parents, she had tears rolling down her cheeks. She couldn't believe it...it was them...it was actually them alive.

Bloom's thoughts were now running in her mind '_if they been alive for all these years why haven't they searched for me, or do something to find me, why?' _Bloom got up from her bed she wanted to wash up, she thought the room was really hot, but it wasn't it was cool, she was wearing a green light tank top, and mini pjs shorts. She headed to the bathroom and washed her face, and looked at herself in the mirror '_why' _was the only word, which was running through her mind. Bloom headed back to bed and pulled back the sheets to about her body, and she soon fell asleep.

...

The next day...

Bloom was up early, the two people will meet her at mid-noon. She took a quick shower did her hair, put make up on and she was wearing a white ruffled strapped shirt with her mini shorts and her thin-summer beige cardio like. It was long till above her knees, with wedges shoes. Bloom was shock why would they do this to her, for what reason? Her thoughts became more questionable by the minute.

The man and the woman told her to wait on the coast of the beach, like yesterday, Bloom was nervous she didn't know how she'll greet them, and she won't know how they'll greet her after so many years. Bloom was watching people who were enjoying their day with their families, friends or spending time with their fiancé. _'Finally I'm going to meet my birth parents for the very first time, though I haven't told anyone about this, I'll tell them later after when I met them, I'm the happiest girl right now.' _Bloom snapped out of her thought because she saw them coming she was happy she had a smile on her face little did she know that her smile will turn up side down.

"I see you came." the man told her.

"Yes," Bloom replied.

"Have you thought about what we've said to you yesterday." the woman said.

"Yes, and I know the answer to your question." Bloom said sharply.

"You do know, so give us the answer?" the man said, a bit shock for how she can figure it out on her own.

Bloom took a deep breath and spoke slowly "you are king Oritel and queen Marion of Domino, you're my birthparents."

"Right we are." they both replied coldly, and Bloom noticed that.

"A word is a word, so you can have your ring back." Marion said and gave Bloom back her ring; Bloom noticed something about them, as if they don't want to talk to her.

"Then why?" Bloom asked.

"What do you mean?" Oritel said.

"If you were here this whole time, why didn't you search for me?" Bloom asked a bit angry at them, Oritel and Marion knew that sooner or later that Bloom would ask them this question, why?

"Because Bloom...our life is prefect without having you around." Marion replied.

"WHAT?" Bloom said, were they crazy or something, once they said that?

"You heard us, because of you we lost everything...our kingdom...our people and especially Daphne, Bloom you have no idea what it feels like losing a first born child." Oritel yelled, at her, Bloom's heart stabbed her; it hurt her, her heart burst into thousands of pieces.

"I didn't do anything." she said upset, they were blaming for what happened eighteen years ago, it wasn't Bloom's fault it was the ancestral witches, they did this to Oritel and Marion.

"Bloom they wanted the dragon's flame from you." Marion said angrily.

"What happened to Daphne was because of you." Oritel said he hated Bloom for way too many reasons.

"Then why didn't you give them what they wanted in first place and then you wouldn't lose your precious daughter or your kingdom." Bloom said, and they both stayed silent unknowing what to say to her, as if now guilt was running through them.

"Why? I want an answer." Bloom said and raised her eyebrow.

"Bloom..." they both said.

"You know what I don't want the answer anymore, you already made your decision, and now your blaming me, I was just only a small and helpless baby and you know that, you should've give them what they want, maybe it was for the best." Bloom said, Oritel and Marion were quite now, looking at Bloom, they could tell she's hurt, they hurt her.

"I don't want you in my life anymore, so think of me dead to you." Bloom said and she took off devastated with tears running down her cheeks, she was deeply hurt, by them and can never forgive them for what they done to her.

They wanted to go after her, but realized it was way to late, they hurt her, but yet they weren't sad at all, or felt sorrow for Bloom, but what hurt them the most was what she said to them _'you should've give them what they want, maybe it was for the best, you should've given me up to them.'_

* * *

**_~How could her parents say such a thing to their youngest daughter for what happened eighteen years ago which wasn't her fault. Bloom's heartbroken now and she may never forgive them for breaking her heart._**

**_~In the next chapter, the winx and specialist come to visit Bloom, but something bad happens...Bloom has disappeared her parents don't know where she went, the last time they saw her was in the room. Bloom left all her things even her phone; she hasn't left any note or clue where she went. Sky heartbroken to find out his fiancé had left with no trace of finding her._**

**_~The questioned themselves why would Bloom leave? For what reason. Mike and Vanessa knew Bloom wasn't sad, she was happy for the trip, but she left them with no trace of finding her. They all begin questioning each other for why did Bloom leave._**

**_~Where do you think Bloom went, any clue?_**

**_~How do you think of the second chapter, and please r&r, have a good day... :-)_**


	3. Chapter 3: Bloom goes missing

**~Why Me~ **

_**~In this chapter Bloom will leave her parents and Sky unexpectedly with no trace, to find her. Sky and winx were informed from Mike and Vanessa about Bloom's disappearance…while Mike and Vanessa are finding Bloom everywhere. Where they know of…they called the police in order to search of their missing daughter...where would Bloom possibly go…she left most of her things…even her phone so no one could communicate with her.**_

Chapter 3 –Bloom goes missing –

The same day when Bloom found out her parents were here in Italy, she was upset, she took off, Bloom was broken hearted because her parents were blaming her for what happened eighteen years ago. She was alone on the bench in the national park, where kids were playing, teenagers walking with their friends; people walking their dogs, people were enjoying their day. Bloom had tears streaming down her cheeks, _'why…why…do they hate me, was it really because of what happened to Daphne, was it all my fault…'_ she was looking at her ring that she got back, then her phone ringed it was a text message from Sky, Bloom looked at her phone and saw Sky's text _'hey there beautiful, I will becoming in about an hour to see you, I love you, see you my sweet love' _Bloom sighed, and put her phone in her pocket she didn't want to see Sky today, she wants to be alone without anyone bothering her. "Why?" she whispered, her only question was running through her mind. If they hate her, why didn't they give her up to the ancestral witches or whatever?

Bloom got up from the bench she took a deep breath and stopped with the tears, she doesn't want her worry parents, nor Sky. She whipped the tears from her face, and walked she couldn't understand why would they do this to her, she wasn't the reason for Daphne's curse, but the ancestral witches why couldn't they see that. Bloom knew where to meet Sky, on the beach coast where he proposed to her. Bloom had a small bag in her purse with make-up in it, and she was fixing her make-up. After when she was done, she was watching the waves of the ocean, and then she felt pairs of hands on her shoulders, she gasped and turned around and she saw Sky. "Sky." She said and got up from the bench and hugged and gave him a kiss. "I missed you."

"Bloom it's been only a day." Sky replied.

"I know." Bloom whispered.

"You look beautiful Bloom." Sky said and he looked at her, Bloom blushed once he said that.

"So what are we doing today?" Sky asked.

"My parents told me you should come along and have lunch with us, my parents wants to get to know you better." Bloom said wrapping her arms on Sky's waist.

"Well in that case then, I would like to get to know them too," he said to Bloom and wrapped his arms on Bloom's shoulders and they began walking.

Mike and Vanessa were waiting for Bloom and Sky to show up, they're were in a restaurant, "Pizzeria" it was not very far from where they are. Bloom and Sky were strolling down the streets. Sky and Bloom made it to the restaurant, he pulled a chair out for Bloom and she sat down, happily looking at her parents. Mike had started talking with Sky, and getting to know him, and they got off to a good start. Bloom told her parents about their engagement and they couldn't be much happier, Mike knows that Sky will be a very good man for Bloom, he couldn't choose anyone better for his daughter. They all had a good afternoon, Sky told Bloom that the winx will come tomorrow and also the specialist and they'll hang out for an entire day, Bloom was pleased about that, she was having the best summer ever, except for the fact that Bloom had met her birthparents, who they hate her and blamed her for what happened. Had her parents even just considered once that it was never their daughter's fault, as they told Daphne to save her from the beginning? They never considered this once. Bloom was devastated when they told her that, she always thought they would welcome her back, of love, and thank her for saving them, but it didn't happen, she never thought about this...if she meets them...they would blame her for everything.

Bloom and Sky were now alone talking to each other "you know Bloom, ever since I met you, I knew you weren't like the other girls, you were different, thats what I like about you." Bloom blushed at what Sky said.

"Sky...you're the most kind guy I've ever met, and once I first met you, I knew you were the man for me, and you'll always be my man." Bloom said, Bloom leaned in and kissed Sky passionately, Sky wrapped his hands behind her back, and pulled her close to him.

...

Later at night...

It was about 10 o'clock at night, Bloom never slept she was waiting till her parents fall asleep and not notice her go, so she got out of her bed and changed her pjs into clothes, she was thinking to herself _'what good am I to all those who loves me, why...should they care about me if I'll get them into worse situations possible I just don't want to hurt them with my feelings right now...I need to leave now and get things straighten out, I don't know when I'll come back again...I just need to be alone for a while'_ Bloom looked at everything she wanted to leave her phone and her things here so no one could know that she left, and she doesn't want to be found again, because she doesn't want to hurt those who loves her. She looked one last time with tears rolling down her cheeks, "I'm sorry...goodbye mom, dad its for a good reasons." she whispered and kissed them on the cheek and put a long dark cape and vanished into the night.

...

The next day...

Mike and Vanessa were looking for Bloom everywhere, they have no idea where she went, or what time did she leave, they have no idea. They both were waiting for Sky and the winx to help them look for Bloom, since they can't find her anywhere. Mike and Vanessa were back in the lobby, Vanessa was very worried what if no one finds Bloom.

"Mike I'm worried I haven't seen her all day." Vanessa said sadly, and he sighed he looked at her and said "don't worry we'll find her, probably she's with Sky and the winx." he reassured her.

"Maybe." Vanessa said, hugging her husband for support, she had a feeling that Bloom isn't with the winx or Sky, then she could've told them where she's going as she usually does. Something seems off about

...

The winx and the specialist, arrived at the hotel, but to only find Mike and Vanessa worrying about something important. Has something happened to Bloom? What happened? Where is she?

"Winx, I'm glad you're here." Vanessa said, the winx almost noticing her upset voice.

"Vanessa what's wrong?" Flora asked worriedly sensing something's defiantly wrong.

"Have you guys seen Bloom, me and Mike haven't seen her any where this morning, and now I'm getting worried, do you guys know where she might be." Vanessa said.

"What?! She's missing." The winx said.

"Yes, she left all her things, her things seemed to be untouched." Vanessa said, almost breaking down, the winx looked at each other, and agreed. They're going to help Mike and Vanessa to find Bloom.

"Don't you worry we're going to help you find Bloom." Stella said in a reassuring voice.

"Thank-you winx." she replied to them.

...

The winx and the specialist gathered in a group, everyone looked at Sky who's deeply upset about his girlfriend's disappearance his thought triggered him _'why would she leave, for what reason. Why would she leave her things, especially her phone. Bloom where did you go?'_

"Sky, we're going to find her, wherever she is?" Aisha said with confidence.

"So what are we going to do, any thoughts." Musa asked?

"Okay, were going to split up, me, Brandon and Sky are going to look for her in Magix, Flora, Helia, Aisha and Nabu in Domino, Tecna, Musa, Timmy and Riven in Gardenia who's know, she could be in either one of these places." Stella said, and they all agreed and with that they all separated and left Italy.

Oritel and Marion heard their discussion about Bloom's disappearance, they couldn't care any less about her right now, since they're still angry with her, and never got over it. But something in their heart tells them something seems definitely wrong about her disappearance as if she doesn't want to be found.

"I wonder where did she wonder off to, and why wouldn't she take her phone." Marion asked her husband.

"Don't ask me, I'm not the person who disappeared, and your clue is just as much as mine." Oritel replied to his wife. _'Why would Bloom leave her adoptive parents, her friends and fiancee.' _

"Something tells me, there's something wrong with her disappearance," Marion said.

"What makes you think that." Oritel asked?

"I just know it, because I have a bad feeling just behind my head about this whole 'disappearance thing'," Marion said.

...

Meanwhile with Bloom in pyros (the island of dragons, in search of Mia), she was walking for hours still no sign of Mia till she approach a cave just beneath the waterfalls. She knew her friends won't find her here in Pyros because they don't know of it. Bloom was feeling that someone was watching her, someone with dark magic, she knew it wasn't the trix, because the presence she was feeling was very powerful not like the trix.

"Who's there?" Bloom yelled, wanting to face the opponent, but the only thing she was hearing now was the rustling of the trees. Bloom continued to walk to the cave she might find Mia there, doing her meditating. Once she walked in she saw couple of things which belonged to Mia, "hello Bloom." a voice she heard from behind, and once she turned around she saw her Mia.

"Hello Mia." Bloom greeted her.

"So what you're doing on Pyros." she asked Bloom, wondering if she would tell Mia the who episode about seeing her birthparents in Italy and accusing her of what happened eighteen years ago.

"I just want to be alone, and well-mostly be comforted. I have something to tell you, its bothering me so much and I don't know what to do." Bloom said, as she sat down and began to tell Mia about her episode of meeting her birth parents.

...

After many hours of search for Bloom, the winx couldn't find her anywhere, and Sky was losing his mind over Bloom. Brandon tried to calm him down a few times, and said that she'll be back from wherever she is, that she would never leave alone like this. Sky thought about what Brandon said to him earlier maybe he's right, whatever Bloom was up to she doesn't want anyone to know about it. Once they came back they told Mike and Vanessa about what happened, and not to worry, they'll find her no matter what, and Sky sweared to them that he'll be looking day and night for Bloom.

Oritel and Marion were hearing the conversation from the winx and specialists that they did not find Bloom, and they'll do everything to find her wherever she is.

"Where could she be." Marion said.

"They haven't found her in Magix, nor Domino, nor Gardenia." she told her husband.

"Hum-I think I know where she is." Oritel smirking at his wife.

"Where?" Marion asked.

"Do you remember where I always go, when me and you have an argument and try to fix things and to apologize to you for my misunderstanding." Oritel asked his wife. Marion remembered where, to Pyros of course where he'd seek advice from Mia.

"To Pyros the island of dragons." Marion said.

"Exactly, that's where we're going." Oritel said. Marion looked at him and kissed him "I always and never stop loving you."

"Same way how I feel about you, love." Oritel said smiling to his wife. Oritel and Marion teleported themselves to Pyros (the island of Dragons), they were in the middle of the jungle. "How are we going to find her now?" Marion asked her husband.

"With my sword love, the essence of sword will lead us to Bloom's essence." Oritel said, and so with that they begun walking through the mysterious jungle of Pyros. Oritel knew better to be quite and try not to make too much noise for the dragons. So they walked further and further until they saw the cave just beneath the waterfalls. Oritel knew it was her cave, Mia's cave as he recognize it.

"Marion this it, Mia's cave, where Bloom might be in, and if not...we'll keep on searching for her till we have our revenge." Oritel said. He was prepared, he had his sword and it was time to end all this, as in to kill her (his own daughter, how could any father bring themselves up to kill their own child, by blood.)

"Look its her, lets hide ourselves." Marion said to her husband, and with that they hid between the trees and plants. They watched their daughter walking in the juggle, as if she was looking for something important. And then they appeared in front of Bloom, surprising her. Bloom was in complete shock she didn't expect them to find her here.

"...you're here..." Bloom said huffing and puffing deep breaths.

"We found you, Bloom, we'll always find you." her mother said in a sarcastic tone, which made Bloom spine shiver.

"Its time...to end this." her father said, he grabbed his sword and held it in his hands facing it to Bloom, Bloom was scared by their reaction, but didn't show it.

"So you want to kill me." Bloom said not regretting anything she just said now.

"Yes." They both said coldly, with so much hatred toward their youngest daughter. Bloom was in an unbelievable state, she couldn't believe for what her birth parents are going to do to her. She hated them so much, she would never forgive them for what they're going to do to her. She glared at her so called _"birth parents."_ Her father took the sword and raised it in the air and started to use the magic of the sword on his daughter, Bloom had to dodge the attack, otherwise she'll get hurt from them. She had to run away from them and al least try to transform. Bloom ran out of the juggle, and then there was an end a waterfall cliff, it was really deep with a nice river flowing along.

"Looks like there's no where to go now..." her mother said and they both chuckled evilly.

"So what are you going to do now, there's no where to go..." her father said, Bloom backed up a bit, and her heels was telling her you can't go back anymore, she turned around and gasped. What will she do?

* * *

_**~In the next chapter...What will Bloom do, she has nowhere to go, will she face her parents and die under their hands or will she jump the cliff and make it to safety away from them. Sky and the winx are still on the search for Bloom. With more surprises and twist, in the next chapter Valtor will appear and things will take it to a new level.**_

_**~Valtor wants to kill Bloom, and so does her parents, what will happen next? Will her parents team up with Valtor to get rid of Bloom, or will they kill both Valtor and Bloom. Either way, the next chapter will heat up to the extreme...**_

_**~Poor Bloom...problems after problems. How can she stop this all on her own. Should she tell Sky and winx what was really going on between her and her birth parents to take the side of Bloom.**_

_**~What do you think will happen next? **_

_**~Hoped you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did when writing it...please r&r have a nice day... :-)**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Revenge of Valtor

**~Why Me~**

**_~Previously, Bloom was on Pyros to her surprise her Oritel and Marion found her. In this up taking heat chapter, what will Bloom decide to do? Jump off the cliff or face her fate. Valtor will appear in this chapter in Pyros. What will he do once he see's Oritel and Marion attacking their daughter? Will he help them to destroy Bloom, or the other way around…will he help Bloom to destroy her parents...its all decided in this amazing…exciting…severe...chapter yet. Bloom gets to decide her fate, what will it be…find out…and not only Valtor will be involved in the battle but a certain someone as well will appear...who? And what will Valtor do to Bloom, as revenge to Oritel and Marion...as he promised..._**

Chapter 4 –The Revenge of Valtor–

"…You have no place to go Bloom…" her father said smirking at her. Bloom was afraid, before doing anything Bloom figured out it would be easier to jump off a cliff than battling with her parents. She turned around and gave a smirk to her parents, their eyes widen in realization "you wouldn't dare…" her mother yelled.

"Oh, I would." Bloom said and gave an evil smile at them, and turned around and jumped the cliff, Oritel and Marion were shocked for what Bloom did just now, jump over the cliff, she would get herself killed like that. They had horrid expression on their faces, watching Bloom fall down.

Bloom was now happy to be away from them, but now she needs to get to Mia. She dived into the deep river; though she doesn't know that the river is flowing fast it could drown her, if she doesn't know how to swim right, if she swims wrong she could lose her life to it.

Bloom swam up to the surface, she immediately noticed the river flow was going fast she needed something to grab on quickly, she saw a long branch of tree sticking out, she grabbed on it, and pulled herself out of the river, and fell to the ground coughing, coughing, spitting out water.

Then she saw a figure, a man, walking up to her, she gasped and got up quickly and started backing up away from the man "who...who are you?" Bloom asked?

"My name's Valtor," he said, walking up to Bloom, somehow she felt uncomfortable by his presence.

"No need to be afraid," he said in a calm voice, trying to touch the girl on her face to soothe her, "get your hands off her." a man yelled from a close distance to be able to see this man trying to touch the girl. Bloom turned around and saw them, great now what do they want from her. She wanted to do something...something that would kill them for life.

"Kiss me and say that you love me to them okay." Bloom said.

"What?" replied Valtor in shock, he was in daze at the young redheaded woman.

"Just kiss me, please." she begged of him "you want me to kiss you." he said it, in a way so sexy.

"Yes, please now." he looked at the girl; she desperately wants him to kiss her. He leaned in, hands on her waist, he pulled her close to him, and once his lips touched hers there was an instance spark that just connected after so many years, and this spark was somehow love all over again, he loved it. Whatever she was doing to him, he loved it. He kept on kissing her passionately, until Oritel and Marion gasped it was their enemy Valtor. "What the hell, are you doing with him Bloom, stop kissing him." Oritel yelled.

Bloom didn't seem to listen to him, because she doesn't want to, she wants them to get angry. She felt, it anger Oritel so much, she wants to piss them off for the heck of it. Bloom shook her head.

"You have no idea what your doing young lady." Marion yelled, she hated this man more than ever, and what's happening now is, Bloom was kissing a man that trapped the entire realm of Domino along with the ancestral witches, and his mothers were the ones who killed Daphne.

"Stop this now." Oritel yelled even more, Bloom separated from Valtor and she looked at them "why should I," she said to them, "because he's our enemy, or you mean he's your enemy," Bloom said, the way she said it to them, sent shivers down Oritel and Marion's spine. They were glaring at her, Valtor noticed something seemed off about the three of them and recognize them as Oritel and Marion and the girl that he was kissing was probably their daughter.

"Oritel...Marion long time no see huh." Valtor said, he noticed the girl doesn't want to be around them, he looked at the girl he could easily read her, he saw in her that she hated them and wants to piss them off easily.

"Get the hell away from Bloom." Oritel said.

"Why?" questioned Valtor, he already knowing the answer from Bloom?

"Because...you're her enemy." replied Marion.

"What if I don't want to be her enemy, what are you going to do?" Valtor said, trying to piss them off. It worked Marion and Oritel were starting to become irritated by him. They looked at Bloom, with their eyes vengeance for killing, Bloom noticed that look in their eyes, and knew that they weren't done with her just yet.

"If you won't become her enemy then we will." Oritel said.

"You're already my enemy." Bloom yelled back, Oritel drew out his sword, Marion prepared her magic, and Valtor also prepared his magic on them. He was actually on Bloom's side this time. He wanted his revenge to happen, and after that probably fall in love with the girl.

"You've imprisoned me in the omega dimension for seventeen years, and now its time to get back at you." Valtor said.

"In your dreams Valtor." Marion replied, and with that Bloom completely transformed into her winx, now they were all prepared to attack each other. Oritel with Valtor, and Marion with Bloom.

"Valtor, you have no reason to fight us, this between me and my daughter, and what the hell were you thinking when you were kissing her." Oritel said, ready to fight Valtor.

"I may have no reason to fight you, but I want to say one thing to you is that_ 'I'm in love with your daughter'_." Valtor said and quoted it to Oritel, to annoy him.

"What?! How could you be in love with my daughter, she's way too young for you and you're far to old for her." Oritel said.

"I know, but so what, she told me you want to kill her, so why do you sound angry if I'm in love with her, even if I'm a bit old for her. She loves me back, she told me, than why do you think she kissed me and wanted me to wrap my hands around her and pull her closer to me." Valtor said, and this burned Oritel's heart, he knew it would. Would any father allow a daughter to fall in love with a man who's twice her age and also an enemy to her parents? No, they wouldn't.

"No….she couldn't be in love with you it's nearly impossible." Oritel said, in a utterly shocked tone, he was in disbelief once Valtor said he's in love with her and she's in love with him that's the reason why she kissed him in the first place.

...

"What the hell were you thinking Bloom, kissing Valtor." Marion said throwing fireballs at Bloom.

"What do you care if I was kissing him," Bloom replied back to Marion, shielding herself from the blasts of fireballs, which were heading towards her.

"Because he's an evil man Bloom, and what do you know about love, aren't you in love and engaged to another man that I don't even know about." Marion said and this stopped Bloom on her tracks.

"Sky..." she said.

"Who's Sky, you mean the man that you're engaged too?" Marion asked.

"Ya, why do you care." Bloom yelled back, dodging more fireballs.

"It seems to me that you're bothered that I kissed him." Bloom said with a grin on her face, without any warning Bloom was hit by Marion's powerful spell. Bloom was tossed to the floor hurt, Marion walked up to Bloom her fists burning with fire-balls as if it was time to end this, Bloom knew it was too late, she was going to be killed by her own flesh mother. Bloom shielded herself with her arms, her eyes closed, afraid for worse to come. Marion looked at her with anger in her eyes she raised her hand to finish the job. Then a tear trickled down her cheek, memories of infant Bloom flow right through her mind. But still she had to do this, even though if it hurts her a lot. A tear somehow was escaping her eyes.

Suddenly Marion and Bloom heard a female voice yelling at them, as if to stop what they were doing, without her yelling they both probably could've murdered each other in their own flesh blood. "Marion stop, this isn't you." Once Marion turned around and Bloom got up from her feet, and to see the person who was calling out to them. They were both shocked to see this person and especially Marion it was _'Mia'._

"Mia." Marion said in complete shock. She headed towards them, and looked at the both of them with a disappointment look on her face, and she spoke up to Marion, "you have disappointed me Marion, I heard what happened from your daughter, unless you don't want me to call her your daughter anymore." Marion looked at Bloom with a glare, "you told her."

"Yes, I did. I hope it doesn't bother you." Bloom replied coldly, with a glare.

"Why?" Marion asked angrily. "Because I was hurt, I need someone to help me overcome this hurt feeling..."

"You know something Marion, when Bloom told me her side of the story I was completely shock and in disbelief. That wasn't you, I hardly pictured that could be you. What happened Marion? I mean you're her _mother, _and she's your _daughter_ doesn't it mean anything to you." Mia said, Marion was in silence, once Mia said tears were forming in her eyes, but she wants to be strong, and tries not letting the words affect her, but it did affect her in a way. A tear was trying to escape her eyes, and Mia noticed it. She knew Marion would be, any mother would be, whether was it a son or daughter.

"No matter what happened in the past is the past, you can't blame it all on her, and you know that in your heart. Now why don't you come with me?" She asked both women, and they agreed to come with her.

...

_Back in Mia's cave..._

Marion and Bloom sat across each other giving death glares at one another, while Mia was pouring them tea. "I can't believe you told her of our problems..." Marion said, looking at Bloom. "Still can't believe you're still complaining about that, you said you don't want anything to do with me. You hurt me, and I needed someone to comfort me." Bloom snapped. Marion looked at her she seen the hurt on her face but faded after a minute or two.

"Girls stop arguing it isn't good for the both of you." Mia said walking to them setting the tea on the ground, and each one grabbing a cup to drink.

"Look, I know what's the problem and let me help you." Mia said taking a sip from her cup. She turned to face Marion, "Marion I believe that those things you said to Bloom aren't true."

"Aren't true, but it is to me." Bloom said, with a hurt look on her face, Marion noticed it.

"Look Bloom, I know what she said. But I know she never meant to say it." Mia said in calm voice, which made Bloom more comfortable. Marion knew what she said to Bloom isn't true not at all, but her anger blinded her in saying that, and what happened to Daphne also hit her in saying those kinds of words.

"Bloom didn't you say words that hurt me as well." Marion said defensively.

"What do you mean? I didn't say anything." Bloom said, hardening her eyes on Marion.

"Yes you did Bloom. It hurt more than what I said to you." Marion said.

"Really." Both of them are starting a catfight, and would only end ugly.

" '_You should've give them what they want, maybe it was for the best, you should've given me up to them'_, so you think me and your father would give you up to them. You think it didn't hurt me, well it did Bloom so much when you said that. Giving you up to the ancestral witches, is the worst thing ever to do I mean the worst mistake; your father and I would never do that. We're not bad people Bloom. You're acting as if we're bad parents, but we aren't if we gave you up, you think we would be happy Bloom. I would be devastated to lose you. The ancestral witches would kill you; you would've been dead Bloom. You wouldn't even be alive, you're our daughter Bloom and we wouldn't want to see you dead nor your sister I would never accept that ever. Its the fear that I have the most a mother seeing her child dead, is a nightmare to her that would occur forever." Marion said with tears streaming down her face wishing she never said all those. She noticed Bloom was silent with tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry..." Bloom mumbled. Mia watching the scene unfold between a mother and a daughter, whose emotions were both stirring up in a conflicted way? Feelings hurt. Letting all this anger go. Feeling sorrow. It was hard to let all these emotion run out what you're really feeling in the moment. Marion hearing what Bloom said she could feel her sadness in her tone. She looked to her to see her face in tears; she knew the truth would in the end hurt both of them. Mia knew Marion's emotions after the war on Domino how she would feel. Marion wants to pull her daughter into a long lasting hug; she slowly got up and sat next to Bloom, who faced her mother. Marion touched her daughter's hair and slowly run through it, and then unexpectedly pulled her into a hug, and cried till her eyes couldn't drop a single tear. "...I'm so sorry Bloom...I didn't mean to say those things either Bloom...I don't know what was I thinking...I was just angry..." she shook in tears. Bloom hugged Marion tightly and as well crying as if they were forgiving each other. Then after a few minutes they both stood up. Mia knew they both would forgive each other in time, and smiled.

...

Oritel and Valtor were still in a fight, Valtor wanted to do something to Oritel in revenge to turn Bloom into an infant, he knew where she would be, because he can sense her essence from the dragon's flame. She was in a cave not to far from here. He kept on rushing till he get there, followed by Oritel. He prepared his spell to cast on Bloom, once he made it he saw Bloom all alone and he knew it was Bloom, from the sight of her blue eyes, which made a different from her mother. So with that he threw the spell at Bloom. Now he was running in the cave calling out to his wife "Marion are you here?" Until he stumbled across a redheaded baby crying for attention. He panicked he thought it was his wife that turned into a baby, the baby was no more than a year old child. He noticed the child's eyes it was blue, and the baby was Bloom. It was his daughter crying for attention, he didn't know whether to walk away from her, or carry her, but it pained him to leave her like that.

"Oritel...you're here." Marion said, once Oritel turned around to see his wife, Marion gasped "Oritel is...is that Bloom?" she asked shocked how on Magix's did she turn into a baby.

"It's Valtor he did this to Bloom." Oritel answered back with bit sadness in his tone. Marion approached Oritel and she gazed at the baby, at this she stopped crying and looked at Marion putting her small arms out to her, Marion looked at Oritel and said, "look at that she wants me to carry her Oritel."

"What? No I'm carrying her whether you like it or not." Oritel said clutching his daughter tightly to him, Bloom started crying.

"Look Oritel, you made her cry. I know you want to carry her so much, but she wants me for now." Marion said and Oritel sighed he looked at his daughter, and gave her to her mother, who stopped crying in her arms.

"How did she stop crying?" Oritel asked in shocked.

"Oritel mothers knows how to calm a baby, a father not so much..." Marion said mocking Oritel. Marion easily cooed the child, she had a smile on her face, and Oritel noticed that. He wondered if Marion wanted another child. It made her happy, and it made him happy too. He carefully put his hand on her back gently and walked in the cave to talk to Mia about Bloom's situation. Though he didn't want Bloom to become an adult yet, he wanted to spend time with baby Bloom because he lost all those years of not raising her and being there for her, he wanted to there for her now along with Marion to treasure those memories they have of her now.

...

"So how can we change her back?" Marion asked with bit sadness in her tone, looking at her daughter in her arms who was giggling to her. Marion gave her a big smile she wished the attack never happened on Domino she and Oritel could've raised their beloved child. Mia and Oritel kept on looking at Marion who's playing with Bloom her smile on her face was so wide which made Oritel's heart grow wider and have some love for Bloom who was making her mother very happy. Oritel never saw his wife this happy before, it's been years ever since she last gave birth to Bloom.

"Well Marion it's hard to say." Mia said.

"What do you mean?" Marion asked with confusion tickling her daughter's chin, causing her to laugh.

"Marion right now you're attached to your daughter so much and the spell won't break if you won't accept what Bloom is now, an eighteen-year-old girl. Right now you're accepting her as a baby girl, that sadly...you lost many years ago." Mia said, Marion looked at her, and said nothing but allowed the tears to flow down her cheeks freely. Oritel approached Marion and sat down next to her, he gently caressed her cheeks and said in a low voice, "do you want to have another baby?"

"Oritel, thank-you for trying to help, but I can't have another child. Another child cannot just replace Bloom's lost years Oritel, and you know that." Marion said with a weak smile, both looking at the baby in Marion's arm, they smiled to the child. As long as they were doing that, getting so attached to Bloom, she will never be her old self again. Oritel knew that Marion was right; another child simply cannot ease their pain of not being there for Bloom. They both knew they must go back to Earth and try to fix this, Oritel and Marion needed to know whose Bloom's friends so they can explain what happened to her and hopefully believe them about what happened to Bloom. Mia showed Oritel and Marion whose Bloom's friends are, they were still trying to look for Bloom.

...

Oritel was next to Marion, the baby had fallen asleep on Marion's shoulder, and they were now heading out the cave, going back to Earth. They know they must break the spell off of Bloom so she can turn back to normal. This was going to be hard for the both of them, especially since Marion has gotten really attached to her baby girl. It wasn't going to be easy for them; they wish they just could raise her. It was already night, time they were walking back home tiredly from the long and exhausted day.

...

The next morning Marion was soo tried that she slept in, it wasn't usual for Marion to sleep in usually her husband sleeps in, once she opened one of her eye to see Bloom, once she didn't see her she completely panicked and she didn't see her husband either where were they, then she got out of bed, and noticed the balcony door of their bedroom was opened. Probably Oritel out there sitting with Bloom in his arms, she walked to balcony to see Oritel feeding Bloom. She gave a small smile, and approached him slowly and he heard her footsteps and turned around to see her fully awake "good morning my love."

"Good morning, since when were you awake?" she asked, and sat by him.

"Not so long ago probably an hour..." Oritel answered, patting Bloom's back. Gently Marion rested her head on his shoulder "it seems to me you've enjoyed your morning." He looked at her with a smile "indeed I did, but my love shouldn't we go and find Bloom's friend and explain to them what happened to Bloom."

"But, I don't want them to separate me from my daughter." Marion said a sigh, Oritel caught her hint of expression "honey they won't separate you from her ever, I know Marion what you're feeling right now. Everything is going to be fine you'll see." He leaned his arm in and pulled her to him. "But they do deserve the truth Marion, and the blond boy too."

"I know..." she mumbled, leaning closer to him. "It's just that I want to spend time with Bloom, we only had her for a month and that wasn't enough time to spend with her. Every single night I cry for the loss of our daughters (before she even knew Bloom was even alive and in Italy), it wasn't fair to us to lose everything we loved and owned," Oritel felt so sorry for her, to lose everything like that was painful he wished he could've been there he even hadn't spend enough time with Daphne. Why was life so cruel to them? Then they heard a soft whimper, which snapped them out of their thoughts, Bloom was crying. Marion carried Bloom in her arms and rocked her gently and she stops with the crying. She knew Oritel was right, at the same time she knew he was hurting too.

...

It was already mid-afternoon; Marion and Oritel were out searching for Bloom's friends, Oritel was pushing the stroller. Bloom was already asleep again, they have no idea how they're going introduce themselves to Bloom's friends and the better question is 'How will they believe them?' They were walking down beach; the weather was just perfect today and a little breeze.

"This is going to be a lot harder than I thought-"

"Look, I see them Marion, they're over there probably still figuring out a way to find her." Oritel said, recognizing them from their looks, that Mia showed them yesterday.

"They seem to really care about her. I...I don't know if I can do this." Marion and this stopped Oritel and he looked at her and said, "I know sweetheart it hurts to this but we have too."

"I just only wish there was more time..." Marion said, and she gave him a soft expression. They were approaching the winx slowly, Marion's heart was beating heavily in her chest, she didn't wanted to do this but Oritel was insist on doing it, it's the right thing after all. The winx saw two couples with a stroller heading toward their direction; maybe they wanted something from them. Oritel and Marion introduced them to the winx and explained to them who they are. The winx were in complete and total shock, how could this happen? Was this the reason Bloom disappeared because she knew where her birthparents were and she wanted to find them on her own? There were so many questions in the winx's mind. They wondered if her birthparents were here talking to them, then where is Bloom? They were going to find out.

"...so you're her parents..." Sky said in a dumbfounded way. It was too hard to believe in that they were actually her parents, Sky then realized that Bloom took her looks from her mother more than her father, but it seems to him the way her father was talking to her mother Bloom inherited a few things from him as well.

"Where's Bloom?" Stella asked, breaking the shocked silence.

"That's what we're here to talk to you about." Her father said.

"Oh no. Did she go missing again?" Flora said worriedly, her friend just disappeared again seriously where is this girl disappearing too.

"Actually she didn't disappear," Marion said.

"What do you mean?" Tecna asked.

"We had an old enemy, he's a powerful sourer named Valtor. He's a wicked creature, we imprisoned him the omega dimension, because he's the one who destroyed Domino along with the ancestral witches, once when we did that he vowed to take revenge on us, and he did, well not us exactly...on Bloom." Oritel said, and they showed them Bloom. Sky was shocked to see his fiancée as a baby, the winx were all shocked too, and not a word was said it was so quite.

"Is there a way we can change her back?" Aisha asked.

"Maybe, but we sill haven't figured out a way." Marion said with a lie, in truth she doesn't want to change Bloom back she wanted to be with her, but she knows it's not possible.

"-and we wanted you're help." Oritel said, everyone was staring at his sleeping daughter in the stroller. He knew it would be hard for them to-comprehend what just happened to Bloom.

"Well don't we have to tell Mike and Vanessa about this." Stella whispered to Flora in the ear, and she nodded. "Of course Stella, they have to know who raised their daughter."

"Hum...do you want to meet Bloom's adoptive parents, they've been really worried about her. They would also be very pleased to meet you." Tecna said.

...

Oritel and Marion were a bit nervous about meeting Bloom's adoptive parents. It felt so strange to meet the two people who raised their youngest daughter and gave her love. Stella called Mike and Vanessa and informed them all about what happened to Bloom and who she'd met along her way. They were astonished for what Bloom did, and they're pleased to meet her birthparents after all. Oritel grabbed Marion's and squeezed if for comfort, she looked at him, and she sighed.

"What's wrong?" Oritel asked.

"What if…they want her?" Marion said, looking at him with a worry look, Oritel hadn't even thought about that, and that made him quite.

"We'll talk to them Marion, they'll understand." Oritel said with confident.

"How?" Marion asked.

"Trust me." Oritel said, and she trusted him.

...

Mike and Vanessa were waiting for the winx and Bloom's birthparents to show up. They were sitting on the bench in the national park. Vanessa was a bit worried about meeting them, she wondered where did Bloom exactly find them...or could it be another way they found her. How were they alive after the last battle they ever had that Bloom mention? This disappearance leads to a mystery. She didn't know how it would feel like meeting her actual parents. Was it shocking for Bloom? Mike was a bit off about this whole situation thing, but he had to get used to this. Nothing was a bit normal ever since Bloom discovered that she was a fairy and who she was truly. He knew it would get crazy sometimes about this whole magical universe issue...

"Vanessa are you worried?" Mike asked with a bit of worry in his tone.

"Yes, Mike I am worried. What if they don't like us?" Vanessa asked.

"What makes you say that?" Mike asked.

"Because they're her natural parents and it makes me worried about how they would feel about us." Vanessa said in a high-pitched voice.

"They won't I have a bit of feeling about that." Mike said pulling her into his arms for comfort. Then they saw the winx walking along with two other people a man and a woman following the winx and now they were assuming they are Bloom's birthparents. Mike and Vanessa got up to greet the two people.

"Hello Mike, Vanessa." Stella said cheerfully.

"Hello Stella, its good to see you again." they both said.

"We have two people who wants to meet you." Aisha said.

"Mike, Vanessa meet Oritel and Marion Bloom's birthparents." Flora said. Mike and Vanessa greeted Oritel and Marion. Now they were both wondering where is Bloom? She should be here along with them. Something else seems off about her, and why wasn't she here to finally meet her birthparents?

"So where's Bloom?" Vanessa asked, still wondering where Bloom could be, she wondered did she find her birthparents or what? She should official meet them, since it was her goal from three years ago, and she would be the happiest girl...

"About that..." Stella said nervously, wondering if she should point out to the stroller or not. Mike and Vanessa looked at Stella for an answer. Stella pointed out to the stroller and said nothing; she has no idea how will they react to this...

* * *

**_~In the next chapter, Mike and Vanessa will be utterly shocked to see Bloom as an infant again, and they would begin to talk to Oritel and Marion about Bloom, about everything, who she is and how she became to be. Realizing after all what Mike and Vanessa said about Bloom, Oritel and Marion felt their guilt running through them, and they promised to themselves they'll never do that again, seeing Bloom how special she is too everyone she loved and cared about. It was time for the to do the same thing be there for her, since they haven't been their for her first part of her life._**

**_~The winx will help them reverse the spell on Bloom to be herself again, but yet there was a catch to it. Marion had to accept of what Bloom is now, an eighteen-year-old girl. How can she do that? Losing a baby without raising her was hard enough, but seeing her as an infant again made it even worse. How can she possible let go of the baby she has now?_**

**_~The winx, Mike, Vanessa, and Oritel will try and help Marion get over this, and reverse the spell on Bloom._** **_Will Marion be convinced of accepting Bloom of what she is now, or not?_**

**~Okay how can anyone not resist a cute baby... :-).**

**~Have a nice day, hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I had another original plan for this chapter, but it didn't really work out for the rest of the story it would only end things fast, and I don't know how it would actually lead too...but this chapter was suited out perfectly well for rest of the upcoming chapters...and how it would lead too in the end.**

**~Sometimes people make mistakes, and not be able to forgive them for what they had done. But spending time and realizing what mistake you have made, and in time to learn to forgive yourself and to forgive others. No one can truly stay mad forever...but need time to forgive...**


End file.
